Que justice soit faite
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Hermione et Draco sont stagiaires dans le même cabinet d'avocats.Bon voilà je sais j'ai beaucoup de travaux en cours mais j'avais envie d'écrire ce one-shot...Une lutte entre Herm et Dray sur une affairernFinalement ce n'est plus un one shot mais une mini
1. Default Chapter

One-shot Hermione/Draco

**Dans un univers où règnent les requins du barreau magique, les jeunes avocats Granger et Malefoy, vont devoir s'affronter sur leur première affaire.**

**Que justice soit faite(Première Partie)**

Au 18ème étage d'un vieil immeuble de Londres, régnait une fiévreuse agitation. Car là se trouvait le plus grand cabinet d'avocats du monde magique. Et dans quelques minutes, le grand patron Wayne Shuttle allait annoncer le nom des deux stagiaires qui auraient droit à leur première affaire solo. Tous les candidats étaient assis à leurs bureaux en attendant, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était mais certains de leurs gestes les trahissaient.

Parmi eux, Hermione Granger, 23 ans, jolie brune qui essayait de tenir son gobelet de café sans trembler.

**Alors Granger, on arrive plus à boire son café…** Dit une voix narquoise.

Un jeune homme venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau d'Hermione.

**Malfoy ! Descends de là, tu abîmes mon bureau, et saches que si je n'arrive pas à boire mon café, toi tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

**Ah, Granger, Granger, je t'ai connu une meilleure répartie…**

**Dégage Malfoy !**

La plupart des autres avocats, les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres, habitués aux pics qu'ils se lançaient depuis leur arrivée simultanée au cabinet. En arrivant ici, Hermione n'aurait jamais cru y retrouver son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy, mais il semblait qu'après la défaite de Voldemort et la mort de son père, celui-ci fut libéré d'un grand poids et pu faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Et ce qu'il voulait s'était devenir un avocat de renom.

**Tu crois que tu vas obtenir le job, hein Granger ? **Lança-t-il à demi amusé.

**Oui, Malfoy car je suis prétentieuse, je suis sûre que je ferais carrière et toi tu resteras un petit stagiaire, car sans l'argent de ton cher père, tu ne dois pas pouvoir aller bien loin…**

Hermione savait que l'injure était injustifié, car Draco était très efficace mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de jouer sur ce trait si souvent utilisé. Mais cette fois-ci, cela lui sembla différent, elle crut apercevoir une lueur douloureuse dans le regard de Malfoy. Celui-ci se reprit bien vite.

**Moi au moins, Granger, je ne mets pas de minijupe pour aller porter son café à Wayne…**

L'allusion sonna aux oreilles d'Hermione, jamais elle n'utiliserais son corps pour parvenir à ses fins et il le savait…Mais elle ne pu supporter qu'il remette son travail en question. Elle se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col.

**Tu es la personne la plus abjecte que je n'ai jamais rencontré…**

Elle plongea ses yeux bruns en colère dans ses beaux yeux gris et elle vit qu'il semblait plus atteint qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

**Que sais-tu de moi et de ma vie, Granger ? **Dit-il en essayant de se libérer.

Sous le choc, Hermione bascula et tomba sur la moquette avec Malfoy sur elle. Tous ceux présents dans la pièce les regardaient maintenant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin… La porte du bureau de Wayne s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il allait annoncer le nom des heureux élus. Rapidement Malfoy se mit debout et tendit la main à Hermione pour se relever. Personne n'aurait dit en les voyant ainsi posté l'un à coté de l'autre si sagement, qu'il y a quelques minutes, ils étaient prêts à s'étriper.

L'homme imposant qu'était Wayne Shuttle suffisait à amener le silence dans n'importe quel assemblée, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs, toujours mal rasé, de haute stature et avec une voix de stentor, cet homme était fascinant.

**Voilà, j'ai finalement tranché…Ceux qui auront le privilège de mener leur première affaire solo seront…**

A ce moment là, la tension était à son comble. Sans réfléchir, Hermione attrapa la main de Draco qui se trouvait près d'elle. A sa grande surprise, il se contenta de la serrer très fort sans dire un mot. Lui aussi était stressé mine de rien pensa-t-elle.

**Miss Hermione Granger et … Monsieur Draco Malfoy !**

Hermione sentit son cœur chavirer et il devait être de même pour Malfoy car il ne lâcha pas sa main et la serra encore plus fort. Je suis choisi ! Pensèrent-ils en même temps. Reprenant leur esprit tout les deux, leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione revint à la réalité.

**Euh…Malfoy…Tu me broies les doigts…**

Il regarda la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, puis la lâcha brusquement.

**Désolé…**

Wayne les appela.

**Alors les jeunes, vous venez ou quoi je n'ai pas tout mon temps moi !**

D'un même pas, Draco et Hermione se rendirent dans le bureau de leur patron. Tous les autres stagiaires les laissèrent passer en les regardant presque avec admiration. Deux caractères forts, deux talents prometteurs, deux futurs avocats… Ils étaient sur le chemin de la gloire mais peut-être aussi celui de l'amour…

Wayne prit place à son bureau et les fit s'asseoir en face de lui.

**Bien, jeunes gens, sachez que si je vous ai choisi, c'est parce que je sais que vous avez des qualités indéniables…Ainsi que des défauts très utiles. Alors tachez de ne pas me décevoir ! **Dit-il avant d'éclater d'un rire grave.

**Oui monsieur…**dirent-ils.

**Bien évidemment, vous allez travailler sur la même affaire…**

**Quoi ?**dit Hermione.

**Monsieur, je croyais que c'était une affaire solo, il n'était pas dit que nous devrions travailler ensemble !**

**Rassurez-vous ! Vous n'allez pas travaillé ensemble…mais l'un contre l'autre !**

Draco jeta un regard vers Hermione et elle vit tout de suite que cette idée lui plaisait. A elle non plus, cela ne lui déplaisait pas, elle pourrait enfin rabattre le caquet à Malfoy et lui montrer qu'elle était la meilleure !

**Alors vous êtes d'accord ?** Demanda Wayne.

Hermione et Draco se jetèrent un regard de défi.

**Bien sûr !** Dirent-ils en même temps.

**Bien, je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez si bien…pour une fois !**

Comme n'importe quel personne du cabinet, le grand patron n'ignorait rien de leurs querelles quotidiennes.

Hermione se sentit rougir, comme ça, lui aussi s'amusait de leurs disputes… Draco quant à lui, garda une expression neutre. En plus cela ne le gênait pas trop que tout le monde sache qu'il détestait Granger… Mais la détestait-il vraiment ? Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle était la seule personne de son passé à laquelle il se raccrochait, la seule qui ne le prenait pas en pitié tout en sachant qu'il était désormais orphelin. Elle était la seule qui se comportait comme avant, le seul repère et peut-être que sa haine n'était que feinte pour garder un contact avec elle.

**Je vais vous présentez l'affaire, puis chacun de vous décidera s'il choisit d'assurer la défense ou l'accusation, ok ?**

**Ok…**

**Votre future client, s'appelle Andrei Krum, il a trente ans, il est d'origine Bulgare, installé en Angleterre depuis cinq ans. Aucun problème à première vue, il tient une boutique d'accessoires de quidditch. Il est accusé d'avoir tué sa femme, Linna Krum. Mais apparemment c'étaient un couple parfait aux dires des amis, ils étaient très heureux…etc. Enfin on ne sait pas ce qui se cache derrière ces déclarations. C'est peut-être un désir des proches de maintenir les apparences…La femme a été poignardé.**

**Je vous fournirai plus de détails par la suite. Que choisissez-vous ?**

**Défense ! **dit Hermione

**Accusation ! **Dit Malfoy.

**Très bien…Etudiez chacun ce dossier, malheureusement, je n'ai eu le droit de n'en faire q'une seule copie, vous devrez l'étudier, ensemble…Vous m'en voyiez désolé, je n'ai pas envie de trouver vos cadavres demain, tachez de ne pas trop vous chicaner !**

Il leur tendit un épais dossier en carton. Ce fut Malfoy qui l'attrapa en premier. Hermione le foudroya du regard. En dehors du bureau, elle se jeta sur lui.

**Malfoy, tu n'oublies pas que l'on doit l'utiliser ensemble…Donne moi ce dossier alors, tu la parcouru pendant plusieurs minutes, c'est désormais à mon tour !**

**Calme-toi Granger ! Tiens le voilà ce fichu dossier ! **Dit-il en lui plaquant le fameux bout de papier dans le ventre.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit laissant Hermione le dossier entre les mains. Décidément songea-t-elle, niveau caractère, il ne s'est pas arrangé…

Draco fulminait, cette satanée machine à café était en panne et même en lui jetant des sorts, elle ne marchait pas…Il fallait encore ça en plus de ce début de journée complètement nul…avec Granger qui le harcelait pour son dossier en plus, quelle plaie celle-là, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être mignonne quand elle s'énervait…et… QUOI ? Il ne venait pas de penser ça non ? Décidant d'oublier ce qu'il avait pensé, il retourna à la salle des bureaux.

Hermione était à moitié affalée dans sa chaise, étudiant le dossier Krum, car quelque chose l'intriguait, elle voulait savoir si ce Krum avait un lien de parenté avec Victor Krum. Elle vit soudain une ombre se profiler sur sa feuille.

**Alors, Granger, on étudie sagement son petit dossier ?**

**Encore toi Malfoy ! Vois-tu mon cher **dit-t-elle en pivotant sur sa chaise**, je cherche un détail important de cette affaire…**

Il prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'elle.

**Et ce détail ne s'appellerait-il pas Victor Krum ?**

Hermione rosit d'embarras.

**Non, et d'abord qui t'as parlé de Victor Krum ?**

**Voyons tout le monde sait que tu lui avais tapé dans l'œil-on se demande pourquoi- en quatrième année…**

**Ah c'est tout ce que tu sais, tant mieux…**

**Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à savoir ?**

**Depuis quand t'intéresses tu à la vie d'une sang de bourbe, Malfoy ?**

A ce moment là Draco détourna le regard.

**Granger, tu sais bien que je n'utilise plus ce mot, pourquoi me rappeler ce que j'ai été à une mauvaise période de ma vie ?** Dit-il brusquement. Puis il se leva et partit.

Hermione se sentit coupable. Elle l'avait blessée plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Il avait changé et pourtant pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à l'accepter, avait-elle peur de découvrir un nouveau Malfoy, qui lui plairait ? Après cette réflexion Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture.


	2. Je crois que ce sera plus long qu'un one...

Hermione sentit que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Il était vingt-deux heures et elle était restée au bureau pour finir quelques classements de dossiers et réfléchir à l'affaire Krum. C'était compliqué pensa-t-elle en parcourant encore une fois une page des yeux, cette page l'avait fasciné, dessus était collée une photo de Andrei Krum et de sa femme Linna. Il formait un couple très assorti, lui brun aux yeux bleus, elle blonde aux yeux bruns. Ils avaient posé devant leur maison, la jeune femme nichée au creux des bras de son mari, ils saluaient tout les deux Hermione de la main en souriant. Elle fut soudain très touchée par cette photo, image d'un bonheur perdu. Elle sentit qu'une larme descendait le long de sa joue. Si son client était innocent, elle ferait tout pour le faire libérer, ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de ce couple si heureux jadis…

Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Mais une lumière attira son attention. C'était le bureau de Malfoy qui était éclairé, sans doute avait-il oublié d'éteindre la lumière… Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de son bureau et à sa grande surprise, Hermione trouva son ennemi endormi sur une feuille de papier. Il avait un air si angélique ainsi… Elle s'approcha doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**Malfoy…Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir réveille-toi…**

Il ne bougea pas. Elle lui secoua l'épaule et se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment adorable ainsi endormit.

**Malfoy, s'il te plait, réveille toi…**

Il ne bougea toujours pas.

**Malfoy ! Réveille toi !** Cria-t-elle.

**How Granger ! Tu es folle ! **Dit-il en se levant.

**Tu n'avais qu'à te réveiller quand j'ai chuchoté…**

Il lui prit le bras. Et s'approcha d'elle.

**Peut-être que je faisais semblant de dormir pour entendre encore ta douce voix…**Chuchota-t-il.

Elle sembla confuse, il se fichait d'elle et pourtant elle se sentait rougir comme une gamine.

**Bon, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore ici à cette heure tardive ?**

**La même chose que toi, je travaillais.**

**Tu m'as vu ?**

**Oui et je peux te dire que tu es beaucoup plus agréable quand tu es concentrée…**

**C'est parce que je ne t'avais pas vu !**

**Oui, bon…**dit en assemblant ses feuilles.** Je vais y aller.**

**Moi aussi.**

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans l'entrée de son immeuble, elle repensa à Malfoy. Il avait presque été sympathique avec elle, ce jour-là. Avant de le laisser, elle lui avait rendu le dossier, elle l'avait suffisamment parcouru et puisqu'il avait été civilisé, elle pouvait bien elle aussi faire des efforts.

Dans sa chambre à coucher, étalé sur son lit, Draco Malfoy lisait à son tour le dossier Krum. Quand il arriva à la dernière page, à côté de la photo, il remarqua une petite trace humide, est-ce que Granger a pleuré sur cette photo ? Se demanda-t-il. Il regarda la photo de plus près. C'est vrai qu'elle était émouvante, ces personnes avaient l'air tellement heureuses et dire que maintenant, l'une d'elle était morte et l'autre en prison. En éteignant sa lampe de chevet, Draco vit Hermione entrain de verser une larme. Il se demanda pourquoi cette pensée.

**15h30, Prison pour sorciers de Londres, parloir**

Hermione était venu pour rendre visite à Andrei Krum, mais on ne lui accorda qu'une visite au parloir. Elle se demandait qu'elle accueille allait lui réserver son client Il apparu bientôt derrière la vitre. Hermione ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, on aurait dit qu'il avait vieilli de plusieurs années et il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme de la photo.

**Vous êtes mon avocate ?** Demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était faible et lasse.

**Oui, Mr Krum… Pouvons-nous parler quelques instants ?**

Il hocha la tête et s'assit en face d'elle.

**Alors Mr Krum, allez vous plaidez innocent ou coupable ?**

Krum sembla s'énerver.

**Je plaide innocent, bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas tué Linna, que croyiez-vous ? Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal ! Je l'aimais !**

**Bien calmez-vous…Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ?**

**C'était…un jour comme les autres, je suis allé travailler au magasin et Linna est restée à la maison, elle ne travaillait pas, comme chaque fois, elle m'as envoyé un hibou à midi, elle…elle faisait toujours ça, elle disait que comme ça elle avait l'impression qu'on…était plus proches l'un de l'autre. Pourtant ce jour-là, tout était normal mais j'ai senti qu'elle avait l'air préoccupée… Quand je suis rentré…à la maison…elle…elle…elle était là… **

Il ne pu pas continuer car il éclata en sanglots. Hermione se maudit d'avoir été si maladroite avec son premier client.

**Bien, laissons ce sujet de côté, comment était votre vie avec Linna ?**

Il sembla se calmer. Et comme s'il se remémorait de bons souvenirs, il ferma les yeux et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

**Eh bien, notre vie était merveilleuse…Nous étions si heureux. Avant de connaître Linna, ma vie était si triste si morne… C'est comme si elle avait rempli un grand vide. Et maintenant je suis seul à nouveau…**

Il se remit à sangloter.

Là Hermione se dit, qu'elle n'était vraiment pas délicate dans le choix de ses questions. Elle décida qu'elle reviendrait un autre jour.

**Mr Krum, je suis désolée… Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, je reviendrais un autre jour…**

**Au…au revoir**

**15h30, Cabinet Avocats Magiques, Londres, bureau de Draco Malfoy**

Draco était assis dans son bureau, en face de lui se tenait Mrs Molkine une femme massive, la mère de Linna Krum ainsi que Lilian Garcia, sa sœur.

**Mr Malfoy **dit la mère**, je souhaite que vous établissiez la vérité et que le meurtrier de ma fille soit condamné !**

Draco la regarda fixement.

**Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait croire que Mr Krum a tué votre fille, madame ?**

La femme sembla excédée.

**Vous ne devez pas vous souciez de cela, non ? Si vous avez accepté l'accusation, c'est que vous pensez qu'il est coupable !**

**Répondez à la question Madame **dit froidement Malfoy.

Ce fut la sœur de Linna Krum qui répondit.

**Excusez ma mère, Mr Malfoy. Nous avons un témoin qui avoue avoir vu Andrei rentrer chez lui vers cinq heures, à l'heure où ma sœur…est morte…**

**Très bien et selon vous pourquoi Mr Krum, aurait-il voulu tuer votre sœur, ils semblaient très heureux à première vue.**

La vieille femme se mit à gesticuler.

**C'était un hypocrite cet Andrei, il n'aimait pas ma fille, il l'a épouser pour venir vivre en Angleterre !**

**Bien, une dernière question, Mrs Moleskine, savez-vous si Andrei Krum est un parent à Victor Krum, le joueur de Quidditch ?**

Les deux femmes semblèrent extrêmement surprises.

**Bien sûr c'est son cousin !**

Draco soupira, alors là, Granger avait une bonne raison pour que cette affaire lui tienne à cœur !

En sortant, la sœur de Linna Krum s'attarda dans le bureau pour parler à Malfoy.

**Je vous en prie Monsieur, pardonnez ma mère, elle s'emporte facilement mais vous ne savez pas combien elle aimait ma sœur et elle vit une douleur insupportable.**

**Oui, je peux comprendre…**Murmura Draco.

**17h30, Machine à café du cabinet**

Hermione soupira, elle avait l'impression que cette affaire aurait des effets dévastateurs sur elle. C'était sa première affaire, comme un défi qui plus est son adversaire n'était pas n'importe qui…

**Alors Granger comment se déroule ton affaire ?**

Quand on parle du loup…Songea-t-elle.

**C'est aussi ton affaire rappelle toi Malfoy !**

Il se pencha pour prendre un café. Au passage, il remarqua qu'elle avait mauvaise mine, des cernes avaient fait son apparition sous ses jolis yeux marron.

**Tu devrais te reposer Granger, tu sembles fatiguée…**Dit-il doucement.

**Merci de te préoccuper de ma santé mais je dois travailler dur si je veux gagner…**

**Tu n'espères tout de même pas gagner contre moi ?**


	3. Un témoin surprise

Hermione lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

**Pourquoi pas…Mieux, je suis sûre que je vais gagner !**

Draco s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla :

**Tu veux gagner…a cause de Viktor Krum n'est-ce pas ?**

Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

**Qu'est-ce que Viktor vient faire là-dedans ?**murmura Hermione qui avait des difficultés à le regarder en face.

**C'est le cousin de l'accusé ! Tu ne le savais pas ?**

Hermione fut vraiment surprise, elle n'en savait rien. Et pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy se souciait de ça, était-il jaloux ?

**Je te jure que…mmmm**

Il ne l'avait laissé finir sa phrase, qu'il l'embrassait. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qu'il faisait, puis elle se surprit à répondre ardemment à son baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à s'embrasser contre le mur. Au bout d'un moment, Draco lui jeta un regard indéfinissable. Ils se regardèrent avec intensité.

**Mal…Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

Il semblait assez mal à l'aise.

**C'est une chose dont j'ai envie depuis un petit moment…**

Et il la laissa là, désarçonnée et confuse. Décidément, il était de plus en plus surprenant et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme.

**Lendemain, cour de justice magique, 11h30**

Le juge s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, cette affaire allait faire sensation. C'était un vieil homme, aux tempes argentées, qui avait vécu beaucoup de procès. Les jurés commençaient eux aussi à s'installer. Puis ce fut au tour de l'avocat de la défense d'entrer, suivi de son client. Enfin arriva l'accusation, Malfoy, la mère et la sœur de la victime.

**Bien, Messieurs, Mesdames, nous sommes ici pour juger cet homme Andrei Krum. Avocat de la défense, que plaide votre client ?**

Hermione se leva et essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

**Non coupable votre, honneur.**

Sur le banc de l'accusation, la mère de la victime sembla scandalisée.

**Comment osez-vous? dit**-elle en pointant du doigt Hermione. Elle s'était levée.** Cet homme a tué mon enfant !**

**Maître Malfoy ! Calmez votre cliente ou je la fais sortir !**

Draco attrapa sa cliente par le bras et la fit se rasseoir.

**Tenez-vous tranquille bon sang !** Chuchota-t-il à celle-ci.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Hermione regardait Malfoy, il lui semblait mignon comme ça…Non elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, ici elle devait être professionnel !

**Maître Granger, commencez votre plaidoirie…**

**Votre honneur, je vais essayer de vous prouver que mon client n'a pas tué sa femme, il ne l'as pas tué parce qu'il l'aimait !**

**Soyez plus précise, Maître Granger…**

**Premièrement mon client n'a pas quitté son magasin, matériellement, il ne peux avoir tuer sa femme, d'ailleurs j'ai un témoin. **

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, au passage, Hermione croisa le regard de Draco. Il semblait si attendrissant, concentré comme ça. De son côté Draco admirait la grâce d'Hermione quand elle se mouvait et la mèche de cheveux qu'elle replaçait de temps à autre, entre deux paroles.

**Voici Mlle Mira Welland, elle travaille au magasin de Mr Krum. **

C'était une petite jeune fille brune.

**Mlle Welland, est-ce que votre patron a quitté la boutique ce jour-là ?**

Mira jeta un regard à Krum.

**Non Madame, Je jure qu'il n'est pas sorti du magasin, il m'avait dit je me souviens qu'il devait vérifier des comptes.**

**Très bien…**dit Hermione en se tournant vers Malfoy. **Je laisse le témoin à l'accusation.**

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se lever, d'une démarche assuré, il s'avança vers la petite Mira.

**Mlle Welland, pouvez-vous me dire quel genre de patron est Monsieur Krum ?**

**Mr Krum est un bon patron…Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.**

**Mlle, votre patron était-il heureux avec sa femme ?**

**Je crois Monsieur, qu'ils étaient très heureux ensemble…**

**Vraiment très heureux ? Mr Krum ne vous a-t-il pas fait des avances ?**

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Mira Welland rougit.

**Je sais que Monsieur Krum n'aurait jamais fait cela…C'était un homme bien qui aimait sa femme.**

**Pourtant certaines personnes m'ont rapporté…**

Hermione bondit comme un ressort de sa chaise.

**Objection votre honneur ! C'est un ouie dire !**

**Objection acceptée…Maître Malfoy, reprenez vos questions mais ne sortez pas du cadre de ce tribunal.**

**Mlle Welland, je reformule ma question, est-il vrai que vous entreteniez une liaison avec l'accusé ?**

**Non ce n'ai pas vrai, je n'aurais jamais osé briser un couple !**

**Niez-vous que avez un penchant pour Mr Andrei Krum ?**

La jeune femme balbutia.

**Non…Enfin oui, j'aime Mr Krum, mais je sais aussi qu'il était heureux avec Linna et je n'aurais jamais brisé son bonheur !**

Elle parut un instant sonné et regarda dans le vague.

**Votre honneur…**Dit Hermione en se plaçant devant Mira Welland et à quelques centimètres de Malfoy. **L'accusation malmène le témoin et cela pour rien, que je sache nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre des sentiments de Mlle Welland mais pour juger Mr Krum. Donc je souhaite que mon collègue cesse de l'interroger à ce sujet.**

**Maître Granger, votre demande est rejetée, connaître les faits que vient de mettre en lumière l'accusation peut servir pour l'affaire…Maître Malfoy, vous pouvez continuer.**

**Cela dit Mlle Welland, est-ce que vous souffriez du fait que Mr Krum ne vous porte pas autant d'attention qu'à sa femme ?**

**Non, je savais qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais et je m'étais résignée…**

**Alors pourquoi avoir continué à travailler au magasin ces deux années ?**

**Je n'allais pas perdre mon emploi, juste pour cela Monsieur…**

**Quel âge avez-vous Mlle Welland ?**

**J'ai vingt-deux ans Monsieur.**

**Mlle Welland, ne pensez-vous pas que Mr Krum aurait pu faire le choix de la jeunesse puisque sa femme avait quatre ans de plus avouons-le, n'aurait-il pas pu être tenté de séduire une jeune femme ?**

**Puisque je me tue à vous dire qu'il aimait sa femme !**

**Mr Malfoy dit le juge, je crois que vous avez fait assez d'allusions pour aujourd'hui…**Dit le juge. **Rasseyez vous.**

**Bien votre honneur…**

**La défense m'a dit qu'elle disposait d'un autre témoin, faites-le entrer !**

**Le silence se fit dans la salle et on vit arriver un jeune homme avec une démarche de canard bien reconnaissable fit son apparition.**

**Votre Honneur, Monsieur Viktor Krum !**


	4. Suite et fin

**Il a eu le culot de m'appeler par mon prénom en plein tribunal…**remarqua Hermione. **Effectivement je n'avais jamais perdu contact avec lui…**murmura-t-elle pour voir la réaction de Draco.

Le blond se tourna vers elle et la fixa d'un regard surpris et assez furieux.

**J'en étais sûr…Tu influences ton témoin Granger !** s'exclama-t-il. **Tu sais bien qu'il ne pourra rien te refuser… **Il commença à s'en aller à grands pas.

Hermione l'attrapa par le bras.

Draco…Attends. Je n'avais pas gardé le contact avec lui, c'était pour te…te rendre jaloux.

Le jeune homme la regarda et elle pu lire un grand soulagement dans son regard. Il lui prit la main.

**Hermione, je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça…Mais je crois que je t'aime…**

La jeune femme resta figée, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il répondit aussitôt et la prit dans ses bras. A la fin d'un langoureux baiser, Hermione souffla :

**Krum ne compte pas pour moi. Je t'aime.**

**Deux jours plus tard, cour de justice magique…**

Malfoy regardait fixement l'autre bout de la table, où était assise sa cliente. Il savait qu'il allait gagner son procès mais pourtant cela ne le réjouissait plus du tout. Il ne voulait pas gagner contre Hermione, de plus ce n'était pas sa faute si son client était coupable…Il soupira, mais il ne pouvait laisser des assassins en liberté. Hermione arriva et s'assit à l'autre bout de la salle à côté d'Andrei Krum, elle aussi semblait fatiguée, il fallait dire que les deux jeunes avocats n'avaient pas passé une nuit de tout repos, en partie parce que Draco s'était invité chez celle qu'il aimait…Résultat, ils étaient épuisés.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Draco sentit déjà qu'il s'enflammait.

**Maître Malfoy, voulez-vous commencer à plaider ? **demanda le juge.

Draco se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Hermione.

**Votre honneur, je voudrais effectuer un changement. Maître Granger et moi avons résolu cette affaire, ensemble, je vous propose que nous vous expliquions tout…**

**C'est impossible, vous êtes opposés.**

**Votre honneur, je crois que nous avons suffisamment été opposés tout les deux pour le restant de nos jours…Je souhaiterais qu'Hermione et moi plaidions ensemble !**

Hermione s'était déjà levée, alors le juge acquiesça, il connaissait l'énergie de la jeunesse…

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent leurs explications.

Hermione parla la première.

**Un témoin avait affirmé avoir vu Mr Krum sur les lieux du crime à l'heure où Linna Krum a été tuée…Pourtant en même temps, Mlle Welland affirme que Mr Krum n'a pas quitté le magasin…Alors qu'elle est la vérité ?**

Draco poursuivit.

**Ensuite tout le monde affirme que Linna et Andrei étaient parfaitement heureux, peut-être que Linna aimait son mari mais peut-on prouver que c'était réciproque ? Mr Krum est aussi sensé être sujet de drôles de crises qui ont miraculeusement cessées lorsqu'il a rencontré Linna…Crises qui auparavant avaient été soignées par Mme Garcia, sœur de Linna Krum. Si l'on assemble tous ces éléments que trouve-t-on ?**

Hermione continua.

**Commençons par cette hypothèse, et si Mr Krum n'avait jamais été victime de crises ? Si sa maladie n'était qu'un prétexte pour passer du temps avec son infirmière ?**

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée et les regards se fixèrent sur la sœur de la victime.

**Oui, vous Mme Garcia, vous étiez déjà mariée lorsque vous avez rencontrés Mr Krum, ce fut un coup de foudre entre vous mais comment vous fréquenter sans éveiller les soupçons de votre vieux mari, jaloux ?**

Draco développa.

**Tout d'abord Mr Krum vous avez eu les idées de ces crises mais Mr Garcia n'a pas été très longtemps dupe, il a fallu trouver un moyen pour vous installer plus durablement dans la famille, quel était le plus efficace ? Mme Garcia eu l'idée de vous présenter à sa jeune sœur Linna, celle-ci tomba immédiatement amoureuse de vous…Vous étiez désormais le beau frère, tous les soupçons s'envolaient, pourtant cela ne suffisait pas à Mme Garcia, elle empoisonna son mari et bientôt elle mis la pression à Andrei Krum pour qu'il se débarrasse de Linna.**

Hermione reprit.

**Peu lui importait le fait que ce soit sa sœur, elle aimait Mr Krum plus que tout…Celui-ci jouait admirablement la comédie d'ailleurs personne n'aurait pu se douter de son amour pour sa belle-sœur, même pas sa femme. Mais Mme Garcia se faisait de plus en plus insistante, un soir, elle conçut un plan qu'elle exposa à Mr Krum, celui-ci aveuglé et influencé obéit…D'ailleurs ce n'était pas à lui que revenait le sale boulot… Ce fut Mme Garcia elle-même qui tua sa sœur, elle avait bu du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Mr Krum.**

A ce moment la Mrs Moleskine s'évanouit. Draco recommença à raconter.

**Ainsi les pistes seraient brouillées…Mlle Welland serait là pour jurer que Mr Krum n'avait pas quitté la boutique, ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, mais il savait qu'au moment de déjeuner, sa maîtresse irait tuer sa femme…Les vrais coupables dans cette affaire ce sont eux, Mr Andrei Krum et Mme Lilian Garcia ! Linna, la victime eu le malchance de se trouver sur la route de ces deux manipulateurs…Et n'oublions pas qu'il y a une autre victime…Charles Garcia…**

Les deux jeunes avocats dirent ensemble.

**Nous demandons qu'Andrei Krum et Lilian Garcia soient envoyés à Azcaban pendant vingt ans, pour homicide avec préméditation, empoissonnement et complicité d'homicide. **

Quelques heures plus tard, on avait fait sortir Mrs Moleskine, elle venait de perdre deux filles…Le jury rendit son verdict.

**Nous déclarons Lilian Moleskine Garcia coupable d'homicide sur les personnes de Charles Garcia et Linna Krum, nous la condamnons au baiser du Détraqueur…Nous déclarons Andrei Krum coupable de complicité d'homicide sur la personne de Charles Garcia et de préméditation et complicité d'homicide sur la personne de Linna Moleskine Krum, nous le condamnons à Azcaban à perpétuité… **

Draco et Hermione furent soulagés que le procès soit fini mais en même temps ils songèrent avec effrois que Lilian Garcia serait vidée de son âme…

Ils sortirent du tribunal main dans la main.

**Je t'aime, Hermione…**murmura le blond en l'embrassant dans le cou.** On devrait se reposer après cette affaire…enfin quand je dis reposer…**

**Tout à fait d'accord…mon amour **dit-elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez lui, main dans la main, regardant le soleil qui se couchait.

_Voilà, enfin terminé et ils sont avocats maintenant, peut-être que je ferais une fic sur leur nouvelle vie… _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu…_

_Gros bizoux et :bientôt_


End file.
